The present invention relates to 3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene derivatives as a highly selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor.
Most of non-steroid anti-inflammatory drugs represent actions such as anti-inflammation, ataralgesia, defervescence by inhibiting the enzymatic activity of cyclooxygenase or prostaglandin G/H synthase. In addition, they can suppress the uterine contraction induced by hormones and the cell proliferation in several kinds of cancers. First, only cyclooxygenase-1 was known to be found in cow as a constitutional enzyme. But, recently, cyclooxygenase-2 is elucidated as an induced form. Cyclooxygenase-2 is identified to be discriminated clearly from cyclooxygenase-1 and can be provoked easily by mitogen, endotoxin, hormones, growth factors, cytokines and the like.
Prostaglandins have various pathological and physiological functions. Precisely, cyclooxygenase-1 as a constitutional enzyme participates in the secretion of basic endogenous prostaglandin and plays an important role in physiological aspects such as stomach homeostasis, renal blood circulation and so on. On the other hand, cyclooxygenase-2 is induced by inflammatory factors, hormones, growth factors, cytokines and the like and thus plays an important role in pathological effects of prostaglandins. Therefore, selective inhibitors against cyclooxygenase-2 are expected to have no side effect on account of the functional mechanism compared with the anti-inflammatory drugs such as conventional non-steroid agents and to represent actions such as anti-inflammation, ataralgesia and defervescence. Furthermore, it is estimated to suppress the uterine contraction induced by hormones and the cell proliferation in several kinds of cancers. Especially, it probably has lesser side effects such as gastrointestinal toxicity, renal toxicity and the like. Also, it is assumed to prevent the synthesis of contractive prostanoids and thus inhibit the contraction of smooth muscle induced by the prostanoid. Hence, it can be applied usefully to treat a premature birth, dysmenorrhea, asthma and several diseases associated with eosinophilic leukocytes. Besides, it can be exploited widely to cure osteoporosis, glaucoma and athymia, which has been disclosed in a lot of references, especially the usefulness of selective inhibitors against cyclooxygenase-2 (References: John Vane, xe2x80x9cTowards a better aspirinxe2x80x9d in Nature, Vol. 367, pp 215-216, 1994; Bruno Battistini, Regina Botting and Y. S. Bakhle, xe2x80x9cCOX-1 and COX-2; Toward the Development of More Selective NSAIDsxe2x80x9d in Drug News and Perspectives, Vol. 7, pp 501-512, 1994; David B. Reitz and Karen Seibert, xe2x80x9cSelective Cyclooxygenase Inhibitorsxe2x80x9d in Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, James A. Bristol, Editor, Vol. 30, pp 179-188, 1995).
The selective inhibitors against cyclooxygenase-2 have been reported to have various structural forms. Among these, the diaryl heterocycle structure, namely a tricyclic system, has been studied most frequently and exploited to construct a lot of candidate substances. In this structure, it is essential that sulfonamide or methanesulfone group exist onto one phenyl group. The initial substance of such a structure is identified to be Dup697 (Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters, Vol. 5, No. 18, p 2123, 1995). Then, as a derivative, SC-58635 (Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 40, p 1347, 1997) having a pyrrazole structure, MK-966 (WO 95/00501) having a furanone structure and the like are disclosed.
Based upon the above technical backgrounds, the inventors of the present invention have tried a lot in order to develop novel compounds as a highly selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor. As a result, we have found that 3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene derivatives of formula 1 and formula 2 satisfied such a purpose and completed the present invention successfully. It was identified that the compounds of the present invention contain sulfoneamidophenyl or methanesulfonylphenyl group as a specific structure of conventional chemicals and namely, is based upon a structure fused in between two or three rings which is very different from typical tricycle structures.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide 3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene derivatives of formula 1 and formula 2 as depicted below.
Hereinafter, the present invention will be described more clearly.
The present invention relates to 3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene derivatives of formula 1 and formula 2. 
Wherein, R1 is methyl or amino group,
R2 is hydrogen, halogen (fluoride, chloride, bromide and so on), C1-C3-alkyl (methyl, ethyl and so on) substituted or not substituted by halogens, amino, hydroxy, hydoxycarbonyl, nitro or cyano group,
X is oxygen (xe2x95x90O), sulfur (xe2x95x90S) or oxime (xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH) as a substituted or not substituted form in which a substituent of said oxime can be C1-C3-alkyl substituted or not substituted by halogens; C3-C7-cycloalkyl; C1-C5-alkyl containing 1xcx9c3 ether bonds and/or an aryl substituent; substituted or not substituted phenyl; substituted or not substituted five or six ring-cycled heteroaryl containing more than one hetero atoms selected from a group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen (wherein, phenyl or heteroaryl can be one- or multi-substituted by a substituent selected from a group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl and isopropyl); C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl; halogeno-C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl; C3-C7-cycloalkylcarbonyl; or C1-C5-alkylcarbonyl containing 1xcx9c3 ether bonds (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) and/or aryl substituent,
A and Q can be a nitrogen or oxygen atom independently, in which said nitrogen atom can be substituted by a substituent selected from a group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl and isopropyl.
The compound of the present invention can be a geometric isomer of a cis or a trans form and a mixture of these isomers, depending upon a substituent arranged around double bonds. Consequently, the geometric isomer or the mixture also can be within the scope and limit of the present invention.
The compound of the present invention can exist as a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form, wherein the pharmaceutically acceptable salt means a nontoxic salt containing organic salt and inorganic salt and accepted pharmaceutically. The inorganic salt consists of aluminum, ammonium, calcium, copper, iron, lithium, magnesium, manganese, potassium, sodium, zinc and the like and preferably, ammonium, calcium, magnesium, potassium, sodium. The organic salt consists of primary-, secondary- or tertiary-amines, naturally substituted amines, cyclic amines, modified salts prepared through basic ion exchange resin and the like. Preferably, the organic salt can be selected among arginine, betain, caffeine, colin, N,N-dibenzylethylenediamine, diethylamine, 2-diethylaminoethanol, 2-dimethylaminoethanol, ethanolamine, ethylenediamine, N-ethylmorpholine, N-ethylpiperidine, N-methylglucamine, glucamine, glucosamine, histidine, hydrapamine, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperidine, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)pyrrolidine, isopropylamine, lysine, methylglucamine, morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, polyamine resin, procain, purine, teobromine, triethylamine, trimethylamine, tripropylamine, tromethamine and the like.
Besides, the compound of the present invention can be a salt form of nontoxic acids containing the organic acid and the inorganic acid and accepted pharmaceutically, in case that it be basic. Preferably, the acid can be adopted among acetic acid, adipic acid, aspartic acid, 1,5-naphthalenedisulfonic acid, benzenesufonic acid, benzo acid, camposulfonic acid, citric acid, 1,2-ethanedisulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, ethylendiaminetetraacetic acid, fumaric acid, glucoheptonic acid, gluconic acid, glutamic acid, hydriodic acid, hydrobromic acid, hydrochloric acid, icethionic acid, lactic acid, maleic acid, malic acid, manderic acid, methanesulfonic acid, music acid, 2-naphthalene disulfonic acid, nitric acid, oxalic acid, parnoic acid, pantothenic acid, phosphoric acid, pivalic acid, propionic acid, salicylic acid, stearic acid, succinic acid, sulfuric acid, tartaric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, undecanoic acid, 10-undecenoic acid and the like and more preferably, among succinic acid, hydrobromic acid, hydrochloric acid, maleic acid, methanesulfonic acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, tartaric acid and the like.
Preferably, the compound of the present invention of formula 1 as a selective inhibitor against cyclooxygenase-2 is that R1 is methyl, R2 is hydrogen, X is oxygen (xe2x95x90O) or sulfur (xe2x95x90S) or oxime (xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH) substituted or not substituted, in which the substituent of the oxime can be selected among methyl, ethyl, benzyl, acetyl or benzyloxyacetyl compounds. In addition, the present compound of formula 2 is preferable that R1 is methyl, R2 is hydrogen, A is nitrogen, Q is oxygen or nitrogen substituted or not substituted by methyl.
For preferred embodiments of the present invention, the compounds of formula 1 will be described more clearly as follows:
(E)-1-(4-methanesulfonyl-benzylidene)-3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene-2-one;
(E)-1-(4-methanesulfonyl-benzylidene)-3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene-2-one oxime;
(E)-1-(4-methanesulfonyl-benzylidene)-3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene-2-one O-ethyl-oxime;
(E)-1-(4-methanesulfonyl-benzylidene)-3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene-2-one O-methyl-oxime;
(E)-1-(4-methanesulfonyl-benzylidene)-3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene-2-one O-benzyl-oxime;
1-(4-methanesulfonyl-phenyl)-4,5-dihydro-2H-benzo[e]indazole;
1-(4-methanesulfonyl-phenyl)-4,5-dihydro-naphtho[2,1-c]isooxazole;
(E)-1-(4-methanesulfonyl-benzylidene)-3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene-2-one O-acetyl-oxime;
(E)-1-(4-methanesulfonyl-benzylidene)-3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene-2-one O-(benzyloxyacetyl)-oxime; and
1-(4-methanesulfonyl-phenyl)-2-methyl-4,5-dihydro-2H-benzo[e]imidazole.
On the other hand, the compounds of formula 1 or formula 2 in the present invention can be prepared by performing the procedures as illustrated below.
However, the process for preparing the compounds of the present invention will not be restricted to following descriptions, especially in reaction solvents, bases, amounts of used reactants and the like.
Moreover, the compound of the present invention also can be prepared by exploiting and combining various synthetic methods described in the present specification or disclosed in other references of those skilled in this arts with a coordinate and arbitrary mode.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conceptions and specific embodiments disclosed in the foregoing description may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other embodiments.
Concretely, the compound of formula 1 in the present invention can be prepared by the processes as follows:
(a) producing the compound of formula 1a, in which a benzaldehyde derivative of formula 3 is reacted with a beta-tetralone derivative of formula 4 under the presence of a solvent with an acid catalyst; or
(b) producing the compound of formula 1b, in which the compound of formula 1a is reacted with hydroxylamine under the presence of a solvent with an arbitrary base; or
(c) producing the compound of formula 1c, in which the compound of formula 1b is reacted with a halogen compound of formula 5 under the presence of an organic base by performing a nucleophilic substitution; or
(d) producing the compound of formula 2, in which the compound of formula 1aa is reacted with a non-substituted hydrazine, C1-C3-alkyl-substituted hydrazine or hydroxylamine under the presence of solvent by performing ring-closure. 
Wherein, R1 and R2 are defined above,
Xxe2x80x2 is oxygen or sulfur,
R is C1-C3-alkyl substituted or not substituted by halogens; C3-C7-cycloalkyl; C1-C5-alkyl containing 1xcx9c3 ether bonds (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) and/or an aryl substituent; substituted or not substituted phenyl; substituted or not substituted five or six ring-cycled heteroaryl containing more than one hetero atoms selected from a group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen (wherein, phenyl or heteroaryl can be one- or multi-substituted by a substituent selected from a group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl and isopropyl); C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl; halogeno-C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl; C3-C7-cycloalkylcarbonyl; or C1-C5-alkylcarbonyl containing 1xcx9c3 ether bonds (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) and/or aryl substituent, and
Hal is halogen.
Above all, the process for preparing the compound of formula 1 in the present invention will be illustrated schematically as follows. 
In the reaction formula 1, as initial material a benzaldehyde derivative and a beta-tetralone derivative are reacted, especially under the presence of an acidic catalyst and as a reaction solvent, acetic acid is adopted to produce geometric isomers selectively, namely only (E)-form having a structure of formula 1a. At this moment, the acidic catalyst can be a commonly used inorganic acid and preferably, a halogenized acid such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydrioic acid and the like. 30% aqueous hydrochloric acid for industrial use is more preferable. The reaction should be accomplished under the presence of acetic acid solvent at a more than freezing point and preferably, under the condition dissolving reactants. Consequently, it should be performed preferably at the range of 0-50xc2x0 C. and more preferably, at a low temperature in between 5-10xc2x0 C.
Again, the compound of formula 1a prepared through the procedure explained above is reacted with hydroxylamine so as to produce an oxime compound. At this moment, the hydroxylamine can be a salt form of a conventional hydrochloric acid so as to be utilized conveniently. Therefore, basic substance should be added to neutralize the hydrochloric acid salt and the selection of basic substance can be varied according to a kind of reaction solvent. Preferably, the reaction solvent can be a non-reactive organic solvent utilized commonly in the process of an organic synthesis and namely, selected among dichloromethane, chloroform, tetrahydrofurane, dimethylformamide, benzene, toluene, diethylether and the like. More preferably, dimethylformamide or toluene can be adopted, since the reaction temperature should be relatively higher as demonstrated below. At this moment, the basic substance can be an organic base and preferably, selected among diethylamine, triethylamine, trimethylamine, pyridine, dimethylaminopyridine, piperidine, piperazine and the like, but its kind do not affect the reaction. In addition, it doesn""t matter that the reaction is preceded by adding only an organic base and not pouring any organic solvent additionally. Preferably, pyridine is adjusted for this use. The reaction temperature is varied, depending upon a kind of reaction solvent or the composition of added substances. Preferably, it is heated and refluxed at more than room temperatures or at the boiling point of an organic solvent. Lower the reaction temperature becomes, more remarkably the reaction velocity be retarded. Detailed embodiments of the present invention will be illustrated in following Examples. Most preferably, pyridine is heated and refluxed as a sole at the boiling point.
The compound of formula 1b prepared through the above procedure can be substituted at a hydroxyl site of an oxime group by various kinds of functional groups such as aryl, alkyl, acyl and the like. In the present invention, an organic base can be selected from a commonly acceptable group comprising diethylamine, triethylamine, trimethylamine, pyridine, dimethylaminopyridine, piperidine, piperazine and the like and an inorganic base can be selected among sodium acetate, sodium hydroxide, sodium hydride, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate to perform the reaction. Most preferably, potassium carbonate can be adopted. Under the presence of such a base, a nucleophilic substitution is accomplished with various kinds of halogen compounds such as aryl halide, alkyl halide, acyl halide and the like. Detailed embodiments of the present invention will be illustrated in following Examples.
On the other hand, the process for preparing the compound of formula 2 in the present invention will be illustrated schematically as follows. 
In the reaction formula 2, as initial material alpha-, beta-unsaturated ketone compound is reacted with several reagents containing two hetero atoms such as hydrazine or hydroxylamine substituted or not substituted by C1-C3-alkyl group so that it is possible to produce various kinds of hetero cyclic compounds fused to a 3,4-dihydro-1H-naphthalene structure.
After completing the reaction, the resulting products can be processed through a common treatment such as chromatography, re-crytallization and the like so as to be separated and purified.
The compound of the present invention depicted in formula 1 or formula 2 has an activity for the selective inhibition against cyclooxygenase-2 and thus can be utilized as an enzymatic inhibitor. The compound of formula 1 or formula 2 having a selective inhibitor against cyclooxygenase-2 can be a substitute for conventional non-steroid anti-inflammatory drugs and specially the compound is useful in patients suffering from peptic ulcer, gastritis, partial enteritis, ulcerative colitis, diverticulitis, gastrointestinal haemorrhagia, hypoprothrombinemia and the like as substitute drugs improved in side effects of conventional non-steroid anti-inflammatory drugs. Besides, it is expected to treat inflammatory diseases such as osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis and the like effectively.
The compound of the present invention can be administered in a single dose or in separated doses, depending upon clinical purposes. The specific dosage for patients will vary, depending upon factors such as a sort of drug compound, body weight, sex, physical condition, diet, administration period, administration method, discharge ratio, drug composition and severity of diseases and the like.
The compound of the present invention can be administered as an oral, a local, a parenteral (subcutaneous, venous and muscular silinge or injection), an inhalational or a rectal drug. In case that these are prepared to a pharmaceutical drug, one or more commonly used vehicles, methods for the preparation and the like can be adopted properly from prior arts widely reported to those skilled.
In order to attain the desired purpose of clinical administration, the active compound of formula 1 or formula 2 in the present invention can be administered coincidently by combining more than one components of other commercial drugs.
However, the pharmaceutical drugs containing the compound of the present invention is not limited to forms described above, if it has a purpose for inhibiting cyclooxygenase-2 selectively. All kinds of drugs useful for the enzymatic inhibition can be within the scope of the present invention.
Practical and presently preferred embodiments of the present invention are illustrative as shown in the following Examples.
However, it will be appreciated that those skilled in the art, on consideration of this disclosure, may make modifications and improvements within the spirit and scope of the present invention.